edfandomcom-20200215-history
Wish You Were Ed
"Wish You Were Ed" is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds trick Rolf into thinking he is back in his old country after they see how homesick he is. Plot All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out and about on their wheels - Rolf doesn't have wheels, he has Wilfred and a basket and a carrot on a stick but he wants to join in their race anyway. Sadly for Rolf he's soon left chewing dust and the pressure of trying to fit in suddenly becomes too great a burden, he wants to go home. Edd is touched, Ed is touched, Eddy sees a chance to cash in. Eddy's elaborate plan to hook Rolf's cash revolves around a magical shoe, which has apparently granted the Eds their request for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf is desperate enough to try anything and his humble plea to the shoe - together with its knock-out aroma - results in him waking up in what is apparently his old home town. Of course having started this charade the Eds now can't back out now and they become embroiled in Rolf's various curious customs - bartering for fish while perched on top of a pole with Edd as a very scared eel woman and Ed soon finding his place as the chicken toting village idiot. Ignoring Eddy's constant scrabbling for more cash, Rolf calls for a broth-jar inspired jig and joins Ed in a lively rendition of "That's My Horse". It's all going well until Jonny spoils the fun and collapses both the economy and the town …It seems as if Rolf is going to beat them senseless for making a mockery of his wish, but after some reasoning from Edd, he instead starts playing "That's My Horse" again, and as he dances, Ed, blissfully dancing away, starts attacking Edd and Eddy as if it were part of the dance, much to their dismay. Rolf then says so long to everyone before continuing to play again as the episode irises in. Memorable Quotes *'Sarah': "Where'd you get your license, in a Chunky Puffs box?!" ---- *'Jonny': "Whoo-hoo! Demolition Derby!" Nazz: "Look out, Jonny!" Kevin: "Whoa! Quit hogging the road, Quirky!" Nazz: Kevin "Speaking of road hogs…" Rolf: on Wilfred "Feast your eyes on Rolf's hot shot wagon! Very spicy, yes?" Kevin: "I've got heartburn." laughs 'Sarah': "How stupid can you get?" Rolf: "Easy come, easy go - as Rolf will make you eat his fried onions. A race I say!" Kevin: "A race? You're on." ---- *'Jimmy': the start line "Victory, thy name is Jimmy." Kevin: "Where to, dude?" Rolf: "We race to the fermented cane outlet!" Jimmy: "What?" Kevin: "Huh?" Nazz: "Where?" Jonny: "What'd he say?" Rolf: "Curse this modern expression. How do you say… the candy store?" ---- *'Ed': "Rolf is homesick, Eddy." Eddy: "Where'd you come from?" Ed: "Blame my parents, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "Hmmm. A trans-atlantic flight. I've got the plan all up here." Ed: "And I'll fly the plane. Edd: "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." Eddy: "Whatever. But if it works, it was my idea." ---- *'Ed': "I wish, I wish I was a fish!" ---- *'Rolf': before the "wishing" shoe "Is there a manual for this?" ---- *'Rolf': drinking the water from the well and spitting out a large bug "The water is fouled with infestation. My wish has been granted! The son of a shepherd has returned!" ---- *'Eddy': "This village requires a hole digging permit. So unless you buy one, I'm gonna have to hit you with one of these rocks." Rolf: "Shhhh! Cashese-Splash-Ishotin-Horton-Schivisin-Ishelogen-Pathen-Seten-Horton." Eddy: "What?" ---- *'Ed': "Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush. Mush." into Rolf's hole "Ouch!" Rolf: "Your village idiot has fallen in Rolf's hole. A celebration, I say!" ---- *'Rolf': barrel and hits Ed with it "THAT'S MY HORSE!" Eddy: "I like this song!" Ed: "MY HORSE! MY HORSE! a wheelbarrow and hits Rolf with it Rolf: "Uh, uh, uh!" ---- *'Edd': grabs and pulls Ed and Eddy back "WAIT! You can't leave!" Ed: "Where was I going?" Trivia/Goofs *When Rolf looks at the fence you'll notice that the shovel and pail next to it are transparent its around 03:15. *When Rolf's face hits the ground, it turns red. It is still red in the long shot of Edd and Eddy trying to free Ed from the mailbox, but is back to normal in the next shot. *If you listen closely during Rolf spinning unconsciously, you can hear stuff that mostly are said by Rolf, such as "Son of a Shepard", "Rolf", "Ed-boy", "Jonny the Woodboy", and even "Nana". *When the Eds and Rolf start dancing to "That's My Horse" a second time, Ed's costume disappears. However, his did fall off after the Eds were exposed. *Vehicles used by kids in the race: **'Kevin': Bike **'Nazz': Roller Skates **'Sarah & Jimmy': Pedal Car **'Jonny': Scooter (Backwards) **'Rolf': Wilfred/"Hot Shot Wagon" *It's unknown how and why Ed got stuck in the mailbox, or even how he got out, having completed both offscreen. *'Rolf's customs in the episode': Bartering by balancing on a pole using your stomach, celebrating when the village idiot falls in a hole, infested wells, performing an awkward dance, (have a "hole digging permit," made-up by Eddy, must be fake) using fruit, animals, etc. as currency instead of paper-made money. *When Edd was balancing on the pole, he was not using his stomach, rather his ribs. Ouch! Edd is also shown with four toes in this scene. *The Eds are shown with four toes, but all the other characters have three. This is the only time in the entire series when Edd is seen with four toes, as he usually always has three while Ed and Eddy have been shown with four much more often than Edd. *When Rolf lists what he does not like about the cul-de-sac, when Ed is stuck in the mailbox, Ed's head is shown but his feet and legs are missing. *'Fourth wall break': Edd says "Let me salvage what's left of this plot." *Assaulting your partner while dancing to "That's My Horse" may be a reference to schuhplatting, a Bavarian Folk Dance, where the dancers slap their knees, soles, and occasionally each other by physical contact or using objects to smack each other. *The facade of Scotland, with the Loch Ness Monster, and the tropical island facade from "Ready, Set, Ed" appear in the Old World Village scam. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. *A running gag in this episode is that nobody understands what Rolf is saying. One example is that Rolf said "Rolf's keister grows cold." and Eddy responds with "Rolf's what?". *Ed's wish to be a fish is later granted in the episode "Dueling Eds" where, after an allergic reaction, he actually morphs into a fish. *This episode has been nominated for the Annie Awards back in 2001. *When Edd was saying that they could get Ed out with some grease, Ed's eyebrow is missing. Gallery Thats my horse.jpg|The "Thats My Horse" song. 4931065 jpeg preview medium.jpg|Ed and Rolf dancing to "That's My Horse" Rolf2.jpg|Rolf in the real Old Country Old village5.jpg|Rolf in the fake Old Country Rolffy.jpg|"The water is fouled with infestation" Sheo.jpg|"Is there a manual for this?" Scooter.jpg|"WOO-HOO! Demolition Derby!" Old village3.jpg|"I will give you… two chickens." BCPB.png Milk.png Old World Village.jpg Old village1.jpg Old village4.jpg Old village6.jpg Old village2.jpg Video eNtxiErquCs See Also *The Old Country *That's My Horse Category:Episodes Category:Season 3